Naruto: Rise of the Onikage
by Dracalas
Summary: Naruto is treated harshly by the Leaf village and is able to leave by the help of a ninja named Ryu Hayabusa. He then finds out that he is the heir to a village long forgotten. Warning: Crossovers.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello everyone, I have yet again made another fanfic. I cannot help it, since all of these ideas are travelling into my head. This will crossover with other things, such as other anime and games. Some things in this fanfic may become unrealistic to the point that it's weird, so beware!. I would love to be able to translate my made up techniques but I can't.

**Warning: **Violence, Swearing, Possible Spoilers, Crossovers, Occness (Is that even a word?), Adult Themes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. I do not own Ninja Gaiden. I do not own Bleach. These games and Anime belong to their creators and owners. I only own my OC's and my made up techniques.

* * *

><p>The residents of the Village Hidden in the Leaves were all out on a beautiful sunny day, enjoying the calming echoes of the wind and the sun. What surprised them was a sudden storm, hitting the village, making most of the residents stay in doors. Even the shinobi of the Leaf were not allowed to go outside as the winds and rain were strong enough to knock them off there feet. Even when using chakra to stick to the ground they obtained the same results. Luckily the founder of the leaf had made sure that the building's could withstand such storms.<p>

The Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen looked out the window, puffing his pipe as he watched the storm with suspicion. He wore a white robe with red lines and a hat similar to that of a straw one, except with a different design. His face had frown lines and liver spots. "Kakashi, what does this look like to you?" Sarutobi asked, motioning the silver spiky haired man. His right eye was red consisting of three black comma's with a scar going across his face. He wore a grey vest, shoulder guards, knee guards and a Tanto sheathed at his back. On his right shoulder was a tattoo which marked him as an ANBU, the elite of the Leaf Village.

"It's a storm, Hokage-sama." Kakashi answered simply, confused as to why the Hokage was asking him such a thing, it was very simple and easy to figure out what was outside.

Sarutobi glanced at Kakashi before looking back out the window "Yes. But, why would it show up so sudden, I have not heard of a storm just appearing out of the blue. Normally it would show signs, but this storm just appeared out of nowhere. Not even a sign. The only way something like this would happen, is by?"

"A technique." Kakashi finished as he narrowed his eyes. How could he have not noticed that, he was an ANBU and something like this slipped out of his mind.

"Exactly. Someone would have to be very powerful to pull off a technique of this scale. The storm has been going on for about fifteen minutes without end. I'm also impressed as to how they hid the chakra. In this storm, is a natural storm as well, destorying the ability to sense the chakra flowing in it." Sarutobi explained as he took another puff of his pipe.

Kakashi stood there amazed once again. The Hokage truly was the proffesor, to be able to figure out how the technique is hidden in such a short span of time impressed him. But then he reminded himself, this was a Kage, they all needed to be skilled to manage their job.

"Kakashi, I want you to alert your ANBU team and the other captains of the situation. I do not know what is about to happen, so stay on guard." Sarutobi ordered.

Kakashi nodded "Yes Hokage-sama." Then promtly disappeared from the room. Sarutobi sighed and turned before gazing into the crystal ball 'What is about to happen?' was the question that burdened his mind.

**Outside The Village of the Hidden Leaves**

Three dark figures were crouched on the trees, watching the storm blow through the Leaf Village. The ninja on the left and right wore full black clothing, covering most of there body from view, save there eyes, which were also black. To there side they had Nodachi's sheathed and on there other side they had a range of kunai and shuriken. The third wore a black Falcon outfit and had a sword sheathed at his back.

"Ryu-sama?" one of ninja asked.

Ryu nodded to him and they all placed there hands into a seal. Once done they shot forward, leaping from tree to tree at high speeds all the while avoiding all obstacles in there way. They impacted the wall and ran up it.

A shinobi covered his eyes as more rain and wind blew into his face, blocking his vision. Ryu appeared behind him and delivered a chop to the mans neck. Quick and quiet. They jumped onto a building before blending into the shadows.

"Stage one complete." The first ninja whispered.

"Stage two commence." The second said and they disappeared from the shadows.

Ryu slid along the walls, unseen and making no noise. His eyes closed in on a blond child crawling in the storm. The childs clothes were stained with blood, as was his blond hair. One of the noticable features on the boy was the three whisker marks.

Ryu appeared in front of the young boy, who suddenly gained a look of terror and fell backwards waving his hands and saying "Please don't hurt me!". Ryu's eyes softened at the sight of him and knelt down.

"Don't worry. I am not here to hurt you. I am here to bring you back to your rightful home." Ryu said to the young boy.

"My rightful home?" the child questioned, not sure if he should trust this person or not, but he had not hurt him so that counted for something.

"Yes. You do not belong here. There are people waiting for you. This village has treated you wrongly." Ryu answered.

The child stared at the ground, different thoughts running through his head 'What do I do. What about the old man, he'll be sad if I leave, but there are few who care about me. Everyone hates me and hurts me and I don't know why.'

"M'kay." The child confirmed, making Ryu nod before picking up the surprised child. He held onto Ryu's back so he would not fall off. He could tell that this man was strong, as he was smarter than most children his age.

"What's your name?" Ryu asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki, and you are?" Naruto answered.

"Ryu Hayabusa." With that Ryu shot forward at speeds that most jonin would be envy of. He was a blur to anyone that could see outside, which was very unlikely as the storm had picked up and rain was pouring even harder. Ryu used chakra to enhance his speed as he could sense distress and alarm around his comrades 'Something has happened.' Ryu knew that he shouldn't use the technique but it was needed.

**"Swift Style: Extreme Speed" **Ryu shot forward, he was not even a blur anymore. The speed he was moving at made it impossible for the rain to touch, but he could feel the strain hitting his body, so he had to hurry.

**First and Second Ninja**

The first ninja crept silently through the Hokage tower, searching for what they were commanded to obtain. The second crawled across the ceiling, making sure to look out for shinobi or the Hokage himself, which the both of them hoped did not happen, since they knew that they wouldn't win if they took on the Proffesor.

A scroll caught the first ninja's eye, causing him to walk over to it and slowly and quietly pull it out. His eye narrowed and he turned to the other ninja "We have it, let's g-" it was only thanks to the first ninja's reflexes that he was able to dodge the hail of kunai.

'They found us!' the sirens went off in the first ninja's head, causing him to pull out a nodachi and block another attack who was about to come up from behind.

'These must be the ANBU' the first ninja thought before pushing his weight against his nodachi, which in turn pushed the ANBU away from him. Another came from his left and swung a tanto, which was blocked by the second ninja.

An ANBU with a dog mask went through hand seals before flicking a kunai at the ninja, causing the kunai to multiply.

The first ninja narrowed his eyes before weaving around the sharp weapons and delivered a kick to an ANBU with a bear mask, sending him into a wall. The second ninja picked up his tanto and flung it straight at the dog mask ANBU. Sadly it failed as the Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen appeared holding the tanto between his fingers.

'He's skilled. Catching such a sharp weapon and not even getting cut takes alot of practice.' The first ninja said in his head before pulling out his shuriken.

The second ninja saw this action and nodded, making the first throw all of his shuriken at Sarutobi, who was prepared to dodge the attack, did not expect the shuriken to explode right next to him.

Luckily his speed with hand seals was great and had created a small water wall to block the explosions. He narrowed his eyes and found that the two ninja had disappeared 'Hmm, they used the shuriken as a distraction to escape'.

"ANBU after them." Sarutobi ordered.

"Yes Hokage-sama!" with that all of the ANBU disappeared from the room.

'If they have what I think they have, then we're in trouble'

**Ryu and Naruto**

Ryu leaped from tree to tree, picking up speed everytime. The storm had disappeared once they got out of the village, meaning that shinobi would be after them. The clouds had disappeared from the night sky as well, revealing a beautiful full moon. The two ninja caught up and were now leaping next to Ryu.

"Stage three complete Ryu-sama." The first ninja confirmed, also glancing at Naruto on Ryu's back, who looked at him with the same curiosity.

"You found Onikage-sama, Ryu-sama." The second ninja commented.

Naruto looked around confused "Onikage?".

"Hm, let's find somewhere to camp, we're far away from the village." Ryu said. All of them landed in a clearing in the forest before the two ninja pulled out scrolls, they then did hand seals and the scrolls puffed open revealing camping equipment and food. The two ninja then started preparing a camp and setting a fire. Ryu walked up and took a hold of a can of fruit before opening it and passing it to Naruto.

"Eat up. You will need some energy." Ryu said kindly before sitting next to Naruto, who eagerly started wolfing down his food at a high pace, as he had not eaten for days.

"I will tell you the reason. You are the Onikage Naruto." Naruto almost dropped the can of food in shock but kept a tight hold on it as he did not want to waste his food.

"How can I be a kage. I am only seven years old?" Naruto said confused once again, none of this made sense to him.

"It does not matter how old you are, you have been chosen since birth to take up the title. I have many friends who will help you become strong. Naruto, we need you, you're our leader." Ryu said, making Naruto stare at him in wonder.

"Ryu-sama. The teleporter is active." The first ninja said, causing Ryu to hoist Naruto onto his back before walking over to a large seal on the ground. Two lines on the side. Four lines on the top and back. Square in the middle. Four stars circiling the square.

Both ninja stepped onto it as did Ryu. Naruto looked nervous as the seal glowed before they vanished in a green burst of energy.

They appeared in a different place in another burst of green energy. Naruto looked sick as his face was green, Ryu and the other ninja were not affected at all by this sudden transportation.

"Naruto, welcome to your new home. The Village Hidden in the Elements." Ryu stated.

Naruto looked in wonder at the Village. It was easily five times the size of the Leaf Village. Naruto looked to his side and found that they were in a massive orb in the sky. Mountains spun around the orb as did storms and many others things that you would not find floating in mid air.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ok, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I will be bringing out another chapter soon. Please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

Hello everyone. I bring you the next chapter of this fic. I already have an idea for the pairing but I am not fully certain if I should put it in. I will tell you that this will not be a harem. Now onwards!.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto, I do not own Ninja Gaiden, I do not own Bleach. These games and Anime belong to their creators and owners. I only own my OC's and my made up techniques.

* * *

><p>Naruto gazed at the sky from his balcony which stuck out of the tower. The tower itself was made of steel and stood two thousand meters in the air. There were many windows and towers attatched as it was where Naruto lived. Below the tower were thousands of buildings and people. Each building looked different and it would seem impossible to memorize all of the shapes of the buildings. Naruto sighed before walking back to his seat. Naruto's blond hair had spiked out more and had become longer. He now wore a black trench coat with the kanji 'Oni' on the back. He also wore fingerless gloves, along with baggy pants and had a fang piercing in his left ear. The two large doors in front of Naruto opened, revealing Ryu wearing his Black falcon outfit and still had his sword sheathed at his back. Naruto smiled slightly at the sight of him.<p>

"Ryu, what brings you here?" Naruto asked while raising an eyebrow.

"The 3rd out post has been overunned. Some of our men were killed by the enemy. There were only twelve survivors, eight of them were injured in the attack." Ryu answered Naruto.

"Hmm. The rebelling ninja clans really want to take over this village. We will have to put a stop to that. Ryu, I need you to go get Isamu and Kenpachi Zaraki. We are going to drive the enemy back in one single attack. Also prepare Eagle squad for an attack." Naruto ordered.

Ryu nodded and disappeared from the room. Once gone Naruto appeared next to his wardrobe before opening it and pulling out black armor and arm guards along with knee guards and kunai and shuriken holsters. He quickly put them on before jumping off his balcony. Wind past him as he fell at high speeds. His hair waved around at the force. Naruto passed a surprised captain who was operating an air ship as he went down. On impact Naruto used chakra to bounce off the ground, sending him into the air. He landed on the top of the building before leaping again.

Kenpachi Zaraki. A man with long spiky black hair and bells in the spikes, along with a black shirt and baggy pants. He also wore a white cloak and held a rusted blade in his hand, which was to make people underestimate him as he could easily cut down steel with his sword. On his left eye was an eye patch.

Behind Kenpachi was a man with black hair tied into a pony tail at the back. He had a small neatly cut beard and held two fans in his hands. He wore a green robe with patterened tornado's and wore dark green pants and tight green gloves.

"Hm. You got here fast." Naruto commented as they all leaped buildings.

Kenpachi grinned "Ha. You and me need to have another fight some time." Kenpachi commented.

"True, True." Naruto said. Kenpachi and Naruto had many spars and it had ended in a lot of destruction as Kenpachi kept blowing up buildings and destorying there sparing areas with his attacks.

"Onikage-sama. What is it that you need of us?" Isamu spoke, curios as to what the situation was. Whenever he and Kenpachi were called it had to be something big, since they were very good at taking large amouns of enemies out in very little time.

"The 3rd outpost was overrun. We're going to push back the rebels army in a single strike. This will give us more time to create a force to defeat them once and for all. You two will be very helpful so I chose both of you to assist in the attack. Eagle squad will be backing us up in case we get into trouble and are trapped. We must suceed. If we do then it will be time to reveal ourselves to the world. Very few know about us and once they find out our strength they will try to attack. That is why we need the our force ready as well." Naruto explained to them both, causing them to nod.

"Well. This will be fun. Us taking on an army. I can already feel there blood and screams as we crush them." Kenpachi said with glee, making Isamu sigh and Naruto amused. Kenpachi loved his battles.

"Will Ryu-sama be assisting us in this plan. He usually is helping with this type of stuff. Will he be sent to assassinate a leader or authority figure?" asked Isamu. Naruto trusted Ryu alot and usually had him sent on important missions.

Naruto shook his head at Isamu's question and thoughts "Not this time. I have sent Ryu on a different mission, since he would be the best suited for it. I belive that we willbe able to fix this problem by ourselves." Naruto said with confidence.

"Then why did you deploy Eagle squad to assist us. If you know that we can take them then what is the point of having them. It will be less fighting for us?" Kenpachi asked.

"Something that I would be thankful for." Isamu stated, causing Naruto to let out an amusing chuckle.

"It's just a precaution. I don't want us to be attacked by one of those half demons. You know how hard they are to kill. It's better to be safe then sorry, and the Eagle squad would be able to quickly support us in any case of trouble. I don't doubt your abilites but we need to be careful." Naruto explained, getting another nod from both of them.

Naruto noticed that thety were at the barrier of the village. Naruto cut his finger before doing a handseal, causing a hole to open in the dome. Naruto, Kenpachi and Isamu all jumped out of the dome, falling at high speeds toward the ground. Kenpachi grinned as the wind brushed past him. Any normal shinobi would have felt a great amount of pain from the speed they were falling. The ground got closer and closer. On impact all three of them shot forward using there chakra to cushion there fall and fire them forward. They sped past trees and mountains. The shinobi had a border set up and were shocked when a huge burst of wind and three blurs shot past them. Both shinobi were knocked onto there feet at the force that Knepachi, Naruto and Isamu were running at. The captain just stood there and watched, as he had used chakra to stick to the ground. To bad the two shinobi weren't.

'I wonder what Onikage-sama is up to?' the captain thought as he watched the trail of dust and wind disappear.

The two element shinobi groaned as they pulled themselves up "What was that?" the first shinobi asked, confused as to what passed them. The second element shinobi was thinking the same.

"It was Onikage-sama, along with Kenpachi-sama and Isamu-sama. They must be doing something, and it must be important if Onikage-sama is with them." The element captain answered the two element shinobi.

"Wow, Onikage-sama. He must be so fast, we didn't even see him!" the first shinobi said amazed by the speed he had gone. The two shinobi nodded, the second did not talk as he was mute and could not speak.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as they approached there destination "Get ready. There will be quite a fe-" Naruto was cut off as a hail of kunai came down upon them. Isamu put his hand into a seal before blowing away the kunai with a small and easy wind style technique.

Another barrage of kunai came down, these ones had explosive notes attatched to the ends. Naruto quickly went through one handed hand seals before stating **"Water Style: Water Dome" **a dome of water formed around all three of them, which the kunai impacted before exploding. The wall dispersed before Naruto went through more hand seals **"Fire Style: Burning Arrows" **arrows formed out of fire came down on a group of shinobi wearing headbands with a sword in the middle. Naruto had sensed them as they threw the kunai and easily pinpointed their location. Three of the shinobi were burnt away with four getting out of the way.

Kenpachi laughed like a maniac as he spotted another group of shinobi with the sword headband. He shot forward and delivered a slash form his sword, cutting off the shinobi's head. A shinobi came from behind Kenpachi, but the kunai didn't even cut his skin. Kenpachi smirked and grabbed the mans head before slamming it into the ground. He then slammed his foot into another, shooting him into a boulder.

Isamu slammed the metal handle of his fan into the back of a shinobi with a sword headband in the back of the neck, causing his neck to snap. Another sword shinobi did hand signs, causing a earth sword to appear in his hand.

Isamu flicked his fan forward, causing a burst of wind to slam into the shinobi and knock him unconcious. Isamu then did one handed hand seals before stating **"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough" **an explosion of wind erupted from his fan and slammed into a group of sword shinobi, sending them into a boulder.

A shinobi smashed out of the ground and swung a silver blade toward Isamu's head, but Kenpachi quickly slashed through the sword and the shinobi's chest "I can't have you getting all of the kills." Kenpachi said grinning before slamming his swords hilt into another sword shinobi's face, breaking his skull.

A sword shinobi swung his katana at Naruto's head, but he was shocked to see Naruto disappear "Missed." Naruto said behind him before slamming his hand into the mans neck, killing him instantly. Two sword shinobi came up from behind Naruto swung both there swords, but Naruto used the body to block there attacks and pushed the body against them.

The sword shinobi quickly recovered bt were shocked to see exploding paper notes on the mans back. Naruto clicked his finger, detonating them and killing both the shinobi.

"These are just grunts. I can sense a huge army over that hill. Let's go, quickly!" Naruto commanded before they all ran up to the hill. Below them over two hundred sword shinobi marched, getting closer and closer to the hill. There chattering was loud and could alert many, as Isamu had heard them while he was fighting, and Kenpachi could smell there blood.

"Hmm. Quite a few, this will be fun." Kenpachi stated as he rested his blade against his shoulder, a large grin on his face.

Isamu did not speak, he just watched them with an emotionless face.

"I'm going to smash them with a high level jutsu. Once it is finished we will leave survivors as they will be messengers of the power we hold. Soon the world shall know our strength." Naruto stated before going through a large amount of hand seals.

**"Water Style: Exploding Water Torrent"**

a huge amount of water erupted from Naruto's mouth, impacting the ground and creating large waves that some would mistake for tsunami's. The sword shinobi were shocked and frightened at the huge montrous waves slamming into them. Most were pulled under water while some used chakra to stand on the water. Sadly for them, Naruto was not done yet.

**"Lightning Style: Wave of Inspiration"**

lightning channeled through the water, killing off most of the shinobi who were caught in it. Soon the mini ocean Naruto had created was covered in bodies and bones. Some survived and retreated as they saw the damage that this person had done.

"It is done. We better head bac-" Naruto leaped into the air thanks to his reflexes, dodging the sudden attacker who made a crater in the ground with a fist. The smoke disappeared and revealed a man with short brown hair, brown eyes and had a scar down the side of his cheek. He wore a white dirty robe and fingerless gloves, along with a ring with a blue jewel and a silver guantlet.

"Naruto. I'll take on this guy." Kenpachi said, a huge grin on his face. His eyes clearly showed bloodlust, causing the brown haired man to grin.

"Alright Kenpachi. Get back to the village once you are done." Naruto said to Kenpachi, having full confidence in him. Isamu nodded as well and ran back to the village at impressive speeds.

"Kenpachi, that is your name? Mine is Shou." Shou said.

"Nice ta meet ya. Now, let's battle." Kenpachi grinned before swinging his sword forward, which Shou blocked and delivered a kick to Kenpachi, who slid backwards a few meters from the hit.

'He's strong' this made Kenpachi grin more. He swung his sword down again, which Shou dodged and attempted to slam his guantlet into Kenpachi's head. Kenpachi channeled chakra to his arm and blocked the attack before swinging his sword at Shou's midsection. Shou narrowly dodged and delivered another kick to Kenpachi, who did not move this time and grabbed Shou's foot before slamming him into the ground.

Shou luckily used a substitution, but had to narrowly dodge Kenpachi's sword again, the impact of the sword created a crater, but Kenpachi was quick and pulled it out in time to block the attack again.

"You're good. Not many have been able to last this long against me. I'm guessing you're one of those half demons that the sword shinobi had created?" Kenpachi commented.

"Hmm. You know quite a bit. It seems you're not just all brute and no brains. I might as well give you a small demonstration of my power. Maybe then you would know not to fight me. I'm interested in fighting your Onikage. He's young but looks very powerful since he crushed all of those shinobi with only two techniques. A very impressive thing to see. That guy with the fans also looks strong, but I wish that I could fight the girl named Ayaka. She was fun to battle but had to leave from my battle. I so want to kill that girl, she put this scar on my cheek and chest." Shou said before dark purple chakra started to surround him. His eyes became purple and slitted, his finger nails grew long and veins prodded from underneath his skin.

Kenpachi grinned as he felt this mans power, maybe he could give him a fight. Kenpachi swung his sword at Shou, and was surprised when Shou blocked it with his bare arm and slammed his guantlet into Kenpachi's chest, causing him to spit out blood. Shou then brang down his claws and cut Kenpachi's chest, causing blood to slide down.

Shou channeled purple chakra around his nails, causing them to rip out of his guantlet. Shou then swung his nails forward, firing three arcs of purple energy at Kenpachi, who swatted them away with his sword as his grin came back full force. He then swung his sword down again, but Shou blocked it and was surprised at the force it carried 'It's heavier' he thought before jumping back and swing another three arcs of purple energy at Kenpachi, who crushed them with his bare hands.

Shou was starting to lose his patience. Every attack he threw at Kenpachi did nothing, the man just got back up and grinned like a maniac.

Kenpachi noticed this and grinned again. Something in Shou snapped "You think you're so funny! I'll crush your bones and turn them to dust. No one is stronger then Shou, no one!" Shou was emiting large amounts of chakra, causing his nails to become bigger and bigger. His teeth enlargened, as did the spikes which ripped out of his back "I'll make you a mere smear on the ground!" Shou screamed before slamming his nails into Kenpachi's chest. It was thanks to Kenpachi's armoured skin that the nails were not damaging him much. Ryu also had this technqiue, as did Naruto and a few others. Shou screamed again and slammed his fist into Kenpachi's face, sending him into a mountain.

Shou swung his claws, firing more arcs of energy, cutting the mountain to bits "Die! Die! Die!" Shou screamed as he kept firing more and more of the arcs of energy at Kenpachi. Shou suddenly coughed out blood as Kenpachi picked him up by the back of the neck "I better stop playing around. I'm getting bored of this." Kenpachi stated before snapping the half demons neck.

"Hmm, it was fun while it lasted." Kenpachi said as he started to walk away. Suddenly the ground started to shake. A pillar of purple chakra erupted from Shou's dead body. Kenpachi grinned as he felt the chakra 'It seems he has more fight left in him. Good.' Kenpachi thought before gripping his sword.

The pillar of chakra ended and in Shou's place was a creature with spikes sticking out of its back, purple scaley skin. Large teeth and massive claws. A large purple tail swung from behind Shou as he growled and shot forward, slamming his hand into Kenpachi's neck and sending them into another mountain.

Kenpachi pulled up his sword, blocking the large claws, but could not deflect the purple arcs of energy, causing him to go through the mountain. Shou charged a large amount of chakra in his mouth before firing at Kenpachi in the form of a dark purple laser. An explosion occured, wiping away the mountain and several meters of land behind it.

Kenpachi walked out of the explosion with the top half of his shirt ripped up and a few cuts and bruises across his body, yet he still had a grin on his face. "That's quite a powerful attack. This is getting fun!" Kenpachi stated, infuriating Shou more.

Shou put his claws together before charging chakra into them. He then swung, firing off a huge arc of purple energy at Kenpachi. Kenpachi grinned and swung his sword down, cutting the attack in half. The force also cut several meters of earth in front of Kenpachi in half and delivered a large cut on Shou's chest.

Shou became enraged by this and fired another arc of energy. Kepachi grinned like a maniac before pulling off his eye patch, releasing a chakra which could be compared to that of a Tailed Beast. The yellow chakra took the shape of a skull. Kenpachi disappeared and appeared in front of Shou swinging his sword down. A huge explosion occured, leaving behind an orb of destruction.

It disappeared after ten seconds, revealing Shou exploding into a fountain of blood "Good fight. I'm glad that I battled you." Kenpachi stated before walking away with his sword rested on his shoulder.

**With Ryu**

Ryu crawled across the ceiling of the commander of the sword shinobi's home. He made no sound as he went above the guards, who were chatting about different things. Ryu's mission was clear and simple, kill the commander of the sword shinobi. It was easier said then done. The commander of the sword shinobi had guards in nearly every room, even the hallways.

'This is going to be tricky. The commander of the sword shinobi has guards everywhere. Where would the best way to enter be?' Ryu looked down and noticed a guard holding a tray of food and drink. Ryu decided to take the chance. No shinobi were in this room so Ryu stealthfully set dwon from the roof before knocking the tray up.

He quickly dispatched the sword shinobi guard before catching the tray and keeping everything in order. He disguised himself with an advanced transformation technique before walking to the door that the commander of the sword shinobi slept. He had learnt this information thanks to Naruto, who had gained a layout of the building.

Ryu opened the door, and thanks to his reflexes he dodged a metal spear which would have impaled him. Takuya Tatsoyuka, the commander of the sword shinobi leaped out of his bed, revealing that he was wearing grey samurai like armour and had a flag with the sword shinobi emblem tied onto his shoulder.

"You think I would not notice you. I knew that the Village of the Elements filth would send you to try and kill me. Sadly they underestimated me and will see your head tied to the top of my home as a reminder." Takuya stated, unsheathing his silver sword with a triangular guard and bandaged handle.

"You're from the Tatsoyuka clan. Why did you betray us. Your clan is apart of the Village hidden in the Elements?" Ryu said, gripping his own blade which he had unsheathed during Takuya's speach.

"They are fools for following that child. You follow a fourteen year old. You are weak Ryu Hayabusa." With that said Takuya shot forward and swung his sword down at Ryu, who brought his katana, the Dragon sword up to block the attack. Both pushed agains the attack and force each other to jump away.

Ryu ran forward and swung his sword at Takuya's midsection, but Takuya blocked it and aimed a kick for Ryu's chest, but was dodged.

Takuya and Ryu circled each other, both gripping there swords as they watched each others moves. Takuya suddenly shot forward swinging his sword, which Ryu blocked then spun around Takuya and stabbed him in the back with a kunai. The kunai bounced off his skin, causing Ryu to move back at fast speeds 'He's using steel skin to protect his body, making it harder to injure him. Good thing I practiced with some lightning chakra.' Ryu thought before lightning streamed around his Dragon sword. This lightning was orange, which surprised Takuya.

Ryu appeared behind and swung his Dragon sword, cutting through Takuya's steel skin and cutting into his skin, luckily Takuya jumped awya but still got damaged by the attack 'That lightning is not normal. It easily cut through my Steel skin technique like butter with a knife' Takuya then did hand seals before firing a steel spear that appeared next to his hand. Ryu flipped over the attack while bringing his sword down, which Takuya blocked and then said **"Steel Style: Wave of Blades" **a wall of blades came up, causing Ryu to use wind to push himself back.

The wall did not stop and kept moving, forcing Ryu to jump above it, but was quickly intercepted by Takuya who brang down his sword. Ryu weaved around the attack mid air before attempting to slam his foot into Takuya's head. Takuya sensed this and flipped above it before shooting kunai out of his sleeve, which Ryu blocked with his Dragon sword.

Takuya jumped back but quickly realised that he was heading toward the part of the building he had smashed with his wave of blades. Takuya jumped out of the building before landing and quickly did hand seals before saying **"Steel Style: Metallic Serpents" **several steel snakes erupted from the ground and slammed into the house, killing many of his men, though this was Ryu Hayabusa he was dealing with.

"Fire Style: Flaming Phoenix"

Ryu stated, causing several flames that took the shape of phoenix's before shooting toward Takuya, who quickly summoned a steel wall to protect himself, but was cut down by Ryu's orange lightning.

Takuya glared at Ryu before launching more kunai and shuriken at him out of his sleeves. Ryu blocked all of the kunai and shuriken before appearing in front of Takuya with his sword ready to cut him down. Takuya fell to the ground as the sword went through him, causing blood to splatter all around.

"You never should have betrayed the village, Takuya." Ryu said coldly.

"I would never serve those scum!" Takuya spat out, he then started coughing up blood, as the sword had cut to his bone.

Ryu walked up to him before slicing off his head. He then sealed it into a scroll and tied it to his back before disappearing, leaving the sword shinobi in a crisis as there commander had been killed.

**Village Hidden In The Elements**

Naruto paced around an area he called the 'War Room. He used it to discuss battle strategy's, enemy movements, enemy plans, coordinated strikes. He walked back and forth, waiting for someone. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Ryu Hayabusa along with Kenpachi Zaraki.

"I take it that you have finished your tasks, Kenpachi, Ryu." Naruto said, causing Kenpachi and Ryu to nod. "Give me the report then." Naruto commanded.

Ryu went first "Onikage-sama. I infiltrated the home of the commander of the sword shinobi. I disguised myself by using a person who was taking in food to the commander. Once I opened the door, a spear of steel almost impaled me. The commander was a Tatsoyuka member as he used Steel Release. I battled him and found out that lightning was his weakness and easily cut through his steel techniques. I kept battle up with him and used my special style to get close to him and cut him down. He was very powerful, easily stronger then a high ANBU level. I have his head in a scroll as proof of my success." Ryu answered, making Naruto nod to him then look at Kenpachi who had his sword rested on his shoulder and noticed that the top of his clothing was shreded.

Kenpachi sighed in annoyance before beginning, he hated telling people about his battles, it was more fun fighting "I versed a half demon named Shou, who had a very high level of chakra, probaly around a kage level. He was very powerful but had a lot of anger problems, since me grinning pissed him off quite a bit. Everytime I came out stronger he kept transforming more and more. Which was quite surprising, he took some wierd demon form and his chakra sky rocketed, it still was not anywhere near mine, but still dman impressive. We battled and I ended up killing him by releasing my chakra and slamming my sword down on him." Kenpachi explained, surprising Naruto and Ryu, since Kenpachi only ever took of his eye patch when battling powerful opponents, such as Naruto himself or Ryu, maybe Isamu when he was using his more powerful wind techniques.

"Alright, Ryu leave the scroll on the deck over there. Kenpachi, why dont you go have a spar with Ichigo in one our private sparing areas." Naruto commanded. Kenpachi grinned before disappearing. Ryu walked up to the desk before unclipping the scroll and placing it on the desk. "Please send in Shiro." Naruto requested before taking his hand off the button. Ryu and Naruto waited and finally the doors opened, revealing a young man with white hair that was pulled into a small pony tail at the back. He wore a white robe and white fingerless gloves, along with a small dagger sheathed at his side.

"You called for me Onikage-sama?" Shiro asked. He had been looking over old battle documents to further improve his strategies as he was a tacticion and was trained to do this stuff. Shiro's IQ was above 200 and had been known to have defeated two hundred shinobi with only two squads of jounin level shinobi by using incredible tactics and none of his men had died thanks to his strategy.

"Yes, please. I have called you here, as it is coming closer for us to reveal ourselves to the world. By doing this, we must have our forces ready and prepared. We will need to have large supplies of weapons, which I will have you take control of. As you are a friend of our supplier. The training will need to be increased, but not to the level that they will become emotionless killers. We do not want a force similar to that of root. We also need to gain food and supplies, as well as preparing borders as we are going to be landing in the elemental nations. We are moving as we speak, I have already alerted everybody about it. I also need you to help teach our troops new formations that they could use to help assist in battle. Also, all of our shinobi's must bave a healing seal on themselves incase of injury. They must keep it full of chakra. Ryu, I am putting you in charge of the Nightless, since you are argubally the most powerful ninja in the world. No one has the stealth skills you have and you know the old ways of the ninja. The Nightless are best under your command as they are based around stealth. Is that clear?" Naruto said, showing his authority and proving one part of why he was the Onikage, leader of the Village Hidden in the Elements.

"Onikage-sama, what if the kage of the elemental nations try to attack us. We could start a war by accident. It would not look good on us." Shiro stated.

"I will try my best to keep such an event from happening, but remember, there is no guarentee that a war will not start. These shinobi could try and start aw ar against us, then it will just be self defense." Naruto answered, getting a nod from Shiro and Ryu.

"Dismissed." Naruto said, making Shiro and Ryu nod before they both walked out the door.

Naruto sighed as he looked down at his village. All of the people down there with there own hopes and dreams, he would do anything to protect them, even if it meant facing off agains tthe whole world.

"Hello Naruto." A female voice said to Naruto, who did not seem surprised by the voice. Naruto turned, seeing an attractive girl with long dark hair, dark eyes, slight pale skin. She wore black baggy pants and had two tanto's sheathed at her side. She also wore a blue T-shirt with a picture of a wave on the front.

"Hikari, what brings you here?" Naruto asked as he looked down at the village once again. She smiled slightly before setting against the railing of the balcony.

"Just felt like dropping by." Hikari answered, fiddling with her tanto. Naruto sighed as he watched the village, never getting sick of the sight of his home.

"Look at them. All of these people, each of them having there own hopes and dreams. I wish the world was just a peaceful place, but sadly nothing will ever go the way we want in the end. I would protect these people with my life, no matter what. They look up to me and see me as there leader and hero. I wonder if I can truly do this." Naruto said as he rubbed his eyes.

Hikari smiled once again "Naruto, you're extremely powerful, you have the power to change things. I believe in,as do all of these people. You will triumph were others have failed. You are the Onikage." Naruto smiled and nodded.

"I might as well get some rest, I haven't slept in awhile." Naruto said.

"Night then." Hikari said before disappearing in a pillar of water. Naruto disappeared and reappeared in his bed before falling asleep, as he had been very tired lately during all of the work he had done.

**The Village Hidden In The Leaf**

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed as he looked outside the window, watching the bright sunny day ahead, it was depressing staying in his office when he could be outside enjoying the fresh air, but sadly paperwork and a certain event coming up kept him in there 'The chunin exams are coming up. Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai have made it clear that they want there genin to become involved in it' were Sarutobi's thoughts.

Sarutobi stared at his front door 'Those ninja had taken a scroll form the libary, but why would they want it. I know for certain that they took Naruto, since he disappeared on the same night as reported by Kakashi. These guys were skilled, as they escaped my ANBU with relative ease and left little evidence behind. Furthermore that storm was all planned by them, what didn't they plan, one for sure was meeting me. They probaly had a feeling that they would get into combat with my ANBU, and there skill shows eve more as one of them defeated Bear with just a single kick. Why would they grab that scroll.' Sarutobi thought.

He stared at all of the Hokage pictures before he almost jumped in shock as his eyes layed on the Yondaime Hokage's picture 'That's it! The Yondaime said to me all those years ago that he had hidden the theory of the Flying Thunder God technique in a scroll that no one would expect. If I remember correctly, they took a scroll with 'Seals for Dummies'. The Yondaime loved seals and very few knew that fact, they would probaly expect him to hide the secrets of the Flying Thunder God in a highly contained room with shinobi's guarding it twenty four seven. But the Yondaime was not stupid. Then how did these shinobi's know he had hidden it there, and for what purpose would they take it, beside gaining gret power? I hope the Village Hidden in the Stone did not take it, or we are in trouble' Sarutobi thought.

Sarutobi pressed a button and a few seconds later an ANBU with a Serpent mask appeared wearing the standard Leaf ANBU uniform and had a sheathed tanto on his back. "You need me Hokage-sama?" the leaf ANBU asked.

"Yes Serpent. I need you to do an investigation for me. Something is off. I need you to find out about Naruto. Those ninja years ago took him for a purpose, it could be just for the Kyuubi, but my senses are telling me otherwise. i am giving you full clearence, I want answers and results. Something is off about everything that happened. Many things happened that night and I am use that they are all connected. Now go." Sarutobi ordered.

The serpent mask ANBU nodded before disappearing from the room as Sarutobi pulled up a pipe and puffed on it 'What is going to happen?' was only one of the few questions that plagued Sarutobi Hiruzens mind.

The door opened, revealing Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja. He had white spiky hair. His Leaf headband covered his right eye, as did the mask cover his mouth, revealing only his left eye anda little bit of skin. Kakashi wore a green jonin vest, under it he wore a black shirt. Kakashi also wore black baggy pants and standard shinobi sandals. On his right he had a kunai and shuriken pouch.

A second person came in. He was Sasuke Uchiha. He had hair that was similar to that of a ducks butt. He had dark charcol eyes. He wore a blue T-shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back. He also wore white shorts and had the Leaf headband tied around his forehead.

The third person was Sakura Haruno. She had pink hair which went to her back, green eyes. She wore a red dress and black kunochi shorts.

The fourth person was Kenzo. He had dark brown hair with red streaks and blue and purple eyes. He wore a white T-shirt with a black coat which went to his knees covering it. He wore black baggy pants and had an axe sheathed at his back.

"Hokage-sama, we are here to request for another C rank mission." Kakashi asked. The last C rank mission team 7 had been on ended with them fighting C and A rank ninja since they needed to protect a man called Tazuna and the bridge was building. Kenzo had given the people hope and the bridge had been called 'The Great Kenzo Bridge' Sasuke had been jealous but remembered that he had to kill his brother.

"Alright, I need you to go check on some bandit disturbances in a small vilage not to far away from a small village, directions are inside as they are stated on the map in the sealed scroll. Good luck team 7." Sarutobi said, getting a nod from them all before they walked out the door.

Sarutobi sighed as he looked at his paperwork 'The battle begins once again' with that he continued his horrid work.

**Mindscape**

Naruto awoke to find himself in a place similar to where he lived, the only change was a picture of the nine tailed fox on the front. Naruto shrugged and walked into a room, where Kyuubi sat. Kyuubi had dark red hair which went down to back, so he had to tie it into a pony tail. He wore a red robe and red baggy pants. The robe had a picture of a fox head. Kyuubi also had two red fox ears ontop of his head and nine tails swaying lazily behind him.

"Naruto, you're here." Kyuubi commented as he sipped tea from a cup, which Naruto imagined to be Leaf Village blood, making Kyuubi more then happy to drink such a thing. Naruto had devoloped a great disliking to the Leaf Village since they had treated him badly and left him for dead.

"Yep. Now, what did you bring me here for?" Naruto asked, him and Kyuubi did not speak that much as Naruto was busy running a village, which was quite an accomplishment for a fourteen year old. Kyuubi sighed before placing his tea down.

"Your body can now filter five tails of my chakra. You're very lucky to be the heir to the Onikage, since if you are you get the ability to use all elements and sub elements as well as alignments to your liking. Your ability to use them is great and your ability to filter my chakra is beyond what I expected. I don't know any Jinchuriki who can filter as much chakra as you can in so few years, and it is even more impressive that it's my chakra you are filtering. You have learnt a few demonic techniques and some yokai techniques as well. I think it might be time for me to teach you the Tailed Beast Bomb as some call it. You can use whatever element you feel, all elements that exist are within your grasp. You have control over the previous Onikage's scrolls and techniques and secret libary, and you also have half of the Rikudo sennins libary as well. I do not know what happened to the other half, that is still a mystery, and if someone has control over it, then they will be quite powerful." Kyuubi said, Naruto nodding at some points. He was quite excited to learn the Tailed Beast Bomb

"Kyuubi, I need to ask. Is it possible for someone to bring back the dead at any point?" Naruto asked. He had been curios if this was possible, since he had heard rumors that Orochimaru, the Snake sannin had a technique to do so.

"In some cases yes. There have been some who have been able to bring people back from the dead. The Rinnegan has such a power, since it allows a person icnredible abilites that I do not know about. The Rikudo was the only one to ever master the Rinnegan and figure out all of its secrets. Orochimaru has a technique called Impure World Ressurection. It allows him to bring peopl back as long as he uses sacrifices and has a good amount of the dead person to bring them back. Also, if a soul is taken by the Shinigami, then it can not be revived by anyone." Kyuubi explained, making Naruto nod in understanding.

"I am glad that I do not have to do that CPR thing." Naruto said in relief, as he did not want to have more then one wife when he was older. He shivered at the feeling of having more then one, all the demands.

"Yes. Since the Onikage thing is not a bloodline of any sort, it is a choosing of randomness. Hmm, it seems that you are getting closer to the elemental nations, see ya." Kyuubi said, leaving Naruto no time as he was pushed out of his mindscape.

'Bastard' Naruto thought before he used a teleportation technique. Naruto appeared in a room with curcuits and people running back and forth.

Naruto walked up to a person in a chair "Activate the cloak. We do not want shinobi freaking out about a huge dome above the nation." Naruto ordered.

"Yes Onikage-sama." The man acknowledged before pressing his hand against a button. The dome then became cloaked as they passed the border. No one would notice them unless they were right next to them.

"We are now floating above the elemental nations Onikage-sama." The man said, causing Naruto to nod his acceptance.

"Good. We'll stay up here for now until we find a large area to land in." Naruto ordered, making the man nod.

Naruto disappeared from the room in a whirlwind.

Naruto appeared in the middle of an area that was fashioned to that of a standard home. Ichigo nodded to Naruto as he walked out. Ichigo had orange spiky hair, brown eyes and had a large sword sheathed at his back. He also wore black robes and baggy black pants.

"Ichigo, how was your spar with Kenpachi?" Naruke asked with a smile on his face, few could catch the malicous intent in his eyes.

"You son of a bitch. You sent him at me!" Ichigo yelled as he pointed at Naruto, rage coming off of him clearly. Naruto just smiled innocently.

"Now why would I do that?"

Ichigo glared and huffed before jumping out the window with Naruto follow closely behind. They jumped down from the orb, falling at high speeds before using chakra to land on the ground safely.

"Well, lets go for a walk." Naruto said, causing Ichigo to nod. Both talked about random things that had been happening and techniques they had been working also got into a rock paper scissor fight with Ichigo cutting down twenty trees at the end of it, and Naruto leaping at high bounds as to avoid Ichigo's attacks. He didn't do it on purpose, the trees were in the way of Ichigo trying to hit Naruto.

"Chidori

(One Thousand Chirping Birds)**" **a voice stated, causing Naruto and Ichigo to jump, avoiding Sasuke who attacked with lightning sparking in his hand. Sasuke turned and jumped mid air, but before he was able to make contact, Naruto grabbed his wrist and slammed him into the ground with a single move at a speed that Sasuke's Sharingan could follow.

Naruto's eyes grew cold as he saw the headband 'Leaf Scum' Naruto said in his head. Ichigo looked to his right, he could feel the KI (Killer Intent) coming off of Naruto in waves, it didn't look to good.

Kakashi, Sakura and Kenzo appeared with Sakura helping Sasuke up "Who are you!" Sasuke demanded as he stood up, all the while Kakashi, Kenzo and Sakura were thinking the same thing.

"I am Ichigo Kurosaki. By the looks of it you are Leaf Shinobi." Ichigo said as he analyised there headbands.

"What is that headband on you, I don't know of any village with that symbol." Kakashi pointed out as he looked at the headband tied on Ichigo's shoulder. Kakashi had been to nearly every village on the continent and he had never seen such a symbol. It had a tornado, a wave, a flame, a lightning bolt, a mountain, a volcano and many other things that could be considered as elements.

"We are from the The Village Hidden in the Elements. The blond behind me is the Onikage, leader of the village. I wouldn't fight him, he's kicked my ass more then once. He'll do the same to you if you battle him." Ichigo warned, as he could feel that the duck butt boy, Sasuke wanted to fight.

"He looks only fourteen. I have never heard of a kage below the age of twenty. We have never heard of a the village you are talking about." Sakura ranted, pointing her finger at both of them acting like she knew many things.

"Well, he is our kage and the Village Hidden in the Elements was actualy located on a different continent, but we felt we should move." Ichigo stated, his hand still gripping his sword.

Sasuke stared at Naruto 'He's a kage. Someone near my age. He must be very powerful if he is considered that level. We may as well see if it's true. I need to become strong so I can kill my brother, this will be the perfect stepping stone to reach my goal.' Sasuke thought before charging another **Chidori** (One Thousand Chirping Birds) before shooting forward.

Naruto brought up one hand sign **"Ice Style: Frozen Mountain" **almost instantly a moutain of ice formed around Naruto and Ichigo, making Sasuke jump back and turn off his **Chidori **(One Thousand Chirping Birds).

The ice mountain shattered and an arc of blue energy shot forward, which Sasuke and Kakashi barely dodged at the speed it was moving. Sasuke jumped back some more 'He made a huge mountain of ice with a single hand seal. Haku was only able to make ice mirrors and that must have been draining. This Onikage does not even look fazed in the slightest' were Sasuke's thoughts. True to his thoughts Naruto did not look fazed and still looked like he had done nothing, though the cold look was still in his eye.

"You're out of my league kid." Naruto whispered before grabbing Sasuke behind the and flinging him at Kakashi, who catched Sasuke but was pushed back by the force of the throw. Ichigo sighed before swinging his sword all the while saying **"Getsuga Tensho **(Piercer of Heaven)**" **causing an arc of blue energy to fire from his sword. Kakashi pulled Sasuke and himself up into the air, but were shocked to see Ichigo above them swinging down his sword. Kakashi quickly used **Substitution Technqiue **to replce him and Sasuke with a log, making Ichigo slice straight through it.

Naruto did one hand seal before placing his hand near his lips **"Fire Style: Great Fireball" **Naruto stated, causing a ball of flames to erupt from Naruto's mouth. Kakashi quickly went through hand seals **"Water Style: Water Encampment Wall" **a wall of water sprung up in front of Kakashi, blocking the ball of flames.

Naruto then did hand seals before using **Ice Style: Exploding Shards **which made two crystals of ice appear in front of Naruto. They then exploded, sending shards of ice at Kakashi and Sasuke, who once again used **Substitution Technique** to get out of the fire. Sakura and Kenzo had both gotten out of the fire, since Sakura couldn't help much and Kenzo knew that they did not stand a chance.

Kenzo's mind drifted to his grandfathers words.

Kenzo's grandfather sat in front of Kenzo "Kenzo. Did you ever hear the story of The Village Hidden in the Elements?" Kenzo's grandfather asked. Kenzo shook his head.

"There was once a man, the Onikage, the leader of The Village Hidden in the Elements. He had the power to take control over all elements and use them to his will. His power was so great that he remade the continent after it had been destroyed by war. He did all of it with his own chakra. He had chakra that not even the famous Kyuubi could match. He died recreating the continent and saving his people, as the contient took up half of the world. On lythe Rikudo could match him in power. One day the Village Hidden in the Elements vanished, as did its people." Kenzo's grandfather finished.

Kenzo bit his lip 'If this is true, then we don't stand any chance against them' Kenzo thought.

Naruto sighed "Ichigo, we are leaving." Naruto ordered, his voice holding no room for arguement. It surprised Ichigo as Naruto was hardly ever serious, but when he was, Ichigo knew that he should obey. Ichigo nodded and Naruto grabbed his shoulder before they both disappeared in a whirlwind.

'Just you wait Onikage, I will crush you, then I will be ready to kill my brother' Sasuke thought as he clenched his fist so hard that it bled from the force.

Kakashi sighed 'I better report this to Hokage-sama, he will need to know what is going on. But I can't help but notice the similarities this Onikage has with Naruto' Kakashi's eye narrowed at the thought, this would need more investigation, and for the people who knew Kakashi well, he would do whatever to gain answers, no matter what.

Naruto and Ichigo both appeared in an arena. Naruto loved to jump off the dome and to get back on he would just use **Teleportation Technique **to do so. Ichigo pulled up his sword "Naruto. You're angry, fight me, it'll get some anger out of you." Ihcigo said, instantly raising his sword and blocking the ice blade Naruto had formed with **Ice Style: Ice Sword.**

Ichigo pushed against it, breaking it, and thanks to his reflexes he was able to dodge Naruto's second ice blade. Naruto growled and did the hand seals for **Fire Style: Great Fireball **causing a ball of flames to erupt from Naruto's mouth. Ichigo cut through it before swinging his sword at Naruto, who grabbed it by the handle as he appeared neck to it and slammed his fist into Ichigo's face.

Ichigo groaned but recovered quickly and cut through another fire ball curtosy of Naruto's **Fire Style: Great Fireball**. Ichigo jumped above an explosion of ice shards, but regretted it as Naruto predicted what he did and appeared above him before slamming his foot into Ichigo's face. Ichigo did not seem to be doing good but that was because he was on the defensive as Naruto needed to get off the steam and anger that he was feeling.

From the top Ryu and the captain of the Nightless, Takeru watched the battle "I wonder what happened to make Onikage-sama so mad? There are very few things that anger them?" Takeru asked, curios. He had never seen the Onikage in such rage, whatever angered him would have to be bad. Takeru wore a black suit and had his mask off, revealing red spiky hair and a blue and green eye.

"My guess is that he came into contact with the Leaf Village or some of its shinobi. The Leaf is a very sore spot for Onikage-sama." Ryu answered. Naruto was very close to hating the village, he would not be surprised if Naruto went there to try and destory it, which Ryu knew was very capable of doing so, which could cause alot of problems but it be his choice, since he was the surpreme power of the Village Hidden in the Elements. He could order any of his troops to do what he wanted and they would follow, unless they wanted death.

"I see." Takeru said as he watched the battle.

Naruto growled before grabbing Ichigo by the shirt and tossing him into the wall, making Ichigo dizzy and causing him to trip onto a rake which had been left in the room for no reason. Naruto breathed deeply as his rage disappeared 'I can't let my anger control my judgement. If this happens again then I may have to see a therapist, which would be the most annoying thing in the world. Deep breaths, calm.' Naruto finally calmed down before offering a hand to a half dizzy Ichigo, who accepted it and walked out the door once he got up.

"What is it, Takeru?" Naruto asked, wondering why the captain of the Nightless would want to see him.

"We have gotten reports about a group that wants to obtain all of the Tailed Beasts for there own goals. They call themselves Akatsuki. We have gotten information about the members. One is Itachi Uchiha, the one who killed his entire clan in one night without rousing anyone up intil they found out that someone was dead. Another is Kisame Hoshigaki, a former seven swordsman of the Hidden Mist. The last one we could get information on was a person named Kakuzu. It seems that he has more then one element and loves money, that is all we know right now. We gotthis information as you had sent the Nightless into the elemental nation. They had discovered that the Akatsuki war a black cloak with red clouds." Takeru answered.

"Good. Prepare a team to find out more information. Ryu, you are going to be leading the team with Takeru in second command. Is that clear." Naruto said with authority and no place for arguement.

They both nodded and disappeared into the shadows 'What are you up to?' Naruto thought as he looked out the window.

Hidden Hideout

Ten holograms stood on the fingers of a giant statue. A hologram began "I have brang you all here today to discuss our plans. It has come to my knowledge, that one of our spies saw a large floating orb of different elements in the sky before it vanished. A few hours later two people jumped mid air from it before they came into contact with Leaf Village shinobi. The two took on Kakashi Hatake and Sasuke Uchiha on alone." The holograms stated.

"They don't sound that strong." Another hologram commented, as it wasn't that much of an accomplishment to beat them, any S rank could defeat them in combat.

"One of them, we have identified him to be Naruto Uzumaki, the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. The orange haired man that was with him called him the Onikage of the Village Hidden in the Elements. Naruto Uzumaki was able to use ice release, along with fire release with single hand seal. There are myths that surronded the Village Hidden in the Elements, such as the Onikage been gifted with all elements, including subs. This patterens together that the Village hidden in the Elements exists. The orange haired man easily is a S rank as he fired an S rank skill just by swinging his sword. No hand seals at all." The hologram stated, been recognised as the leader.

"Sounds like a good sacrifice for Jashin!" one said.

"Idiot." Another hologram stated.

"That is enough. The chunin exams are on in a week. I want you to spy their. I have gotten information that the One tailed container of the Shukaku will be joining in on the chunin exam. If possible try and capture him. We do not want to ruse up anyone and get them to know about our existance just yet." The leader said. He then waved his hand "Dismissed!".

"Tobi's a good boy!" a hologram stated while waving his hands in the air.

"Shut up Toby, yeah!" another hologram ordered. The leader was getting eve more angry, which Itachi noticed, even with the hologram Itachi could see what people were feeling and thinking.

All of the holograms disappeared.

**Orochimaru's Hideout**

Orochimaru sat on his throne. He had long black hair and eyes with slitd that were similar to that of a snakes. He had pale skin and wore a white robe and grey pants. He smirked to himself as he watched two people with the curse seal go beserk and kill each other. The curse seal was a seal invented by orochimaru to make someone strong but also twist their mind to his will if needed. Orochimaru smirked once again as one of them slammed his hands through the other, but the other also used his scorpion like tail to stab through his head. Both fell to the ground, leaving a puddle of blood around there dead bodies.

"Soon Sasuke Uchiha, you will be become my new body, and with it I shall be able to learn all of the jutsu in the world." Orochimaru said, chuckling at the thought. If he accomplished his dream, then he would gain great power, the Sharingan.

'With it I shall be able to learn all of the jutsu. I will become immortal and no one will be able to stop me. It is such a good thing that you will be in the chunin exams, it will make things so much eaiser and more fun. Destroy the Leaf and gain the Sharingan, it will be such a good day. My goals shall be accomplished and I will become a god among men. Still, this legend of the Onikage is interesting, a man who could use all elements that existed to his will, if he did exist then he would make the perfect body.' Orochimaru thought as he twirled a kunai and his long tounge licked his chin.

"All is coming to plan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Wow, this is the biggest chapter I have ever done. Man I am exhausted. I haven't slept and it is 5:27 AM here. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please tell me what you think of it.


End file.
